MattXSophie Public Sex
by M rated Sex Fanfiction
Summary: This is a story between Sophie and Matt, this isnt in fact a Huntik Seekers and secrets fanfcition but just and ordinary sex story about to normal people.


Matt and Sophie were close friends that had known each other for over 3 years. Sophie had just gotten out of a break up and was looking for a shoulder to cry on, since Matt was single she immediately went over to him.

"Matt I need to talk, some place private"

"Sure, my roommate is home right now but let's meet at the park"

"Ok see you there"

30mins later...

"He broke up with me" Sophie sobbed

"I'll be ok, you've got me." Matt said comfortingly

Sophie leaned in and kissed Matthew on the lips.

"Sophie are you su-"

He was cut off by Sophie sliding her hand down matts trousers and rubbing his crotch.

"Ok then, let's do this" Matt said

The two of them went behind the building and began having some fun. Sophie lifted on her shirt exposing her small C cup breast with erected pink nipples. Matt also lifted off his shirt and then took off his trousers leaving him only in his blue boxers showing a big bulge.

Sophie removed her leggings leaving her only in her tight black panties showing off her perfectly shaped ass. Matt noticed a wet patch in Sophie's panties and realised that she wanted him badly. Matt removed her panties exposing her tight, wet, pink pussy making him harder by the second. She then crouched down and removed Matts boxers, his dick springing to attention in front of her face. She immediately began to give his large inch dick a blow job using her hands to make up for the parts she couldn't reach with her mouth. "Sophie, don't stop. I'm gonna cum" Matt moaned. Sophie felt and explosion inside her mouth and stood up.

"Delicious" she said.

"My turn" Matt said slyly.

He bend down so that Sophie's vagina was at his face and began to lick, suck and nibble it causing Sophie to moan at the wave after wave pleasure she was receiving.

'Wow who know Matt could eat pussy like this' she thought.

"Matt I'm gonna cum" she moaned.

A couple licks later she released her juices all inside his mouth.

"Now it's time for the main event" Sophie whispered in his ear. Matt slid his dick into her tight cunt. He loved the feeling of her squeezing his cock. He allowed her to adjust to his size and when she gave him the all clear he began to thrust.

"Oh my god" Sophie screamed.

He was fucking her frim behind, he then flipped her over and got on top of her and started thrusting again. He reached behind and grabbed onto her firm ass and began to massage it. A few minutes later they switched positions again and Sophie made Matt bang her from the side.

"What's that?" Matt whispered, they heard speaking,

"someone's there!" Sophie said. They hurried to hide behind some bushes. Matts cock still inside of Sophie's pussy. Matt fucked her from behind, standing up from behind the bushes whilst they waited for the person to leave.

Sophie signaled Matt to pull out so that the person wouldn't hear her moaning in pleasure. Instead she gave him a hand job whilst he slid a finger into her cunt and finger her. He gave her ass cheeks another firm squeeze. A minute later the person left and they went back to banged against the building. They fucked facing each other, standing up. As Matthew thrusted in and out of Sophie he reached behind her and slapped her ass.

" oh yes Matt, slap my ass, make it red."

Matt continued to slap her ass but stopped when it became red. They both came at the same tun a few thrust later and with that decided to stop having sex.

Sophie and Matt put their cloths back on beginning with their underwear. then shirts and the rest of their cloths.

"Matt,will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah I'd love that" Matt said happily.

They talked together until sun down, kissed goodbye and they both knew that they would be doing this again sometime soon.

 **Authors Notes: hope you all enjoyed this. If you have any preferences for stories or story lines then comment down below. I also do personalised fanfictions. Just comment down your name and who you want it to be with then say weathe ryiu want it to be gay, lesbian or straight and I will write that up for you.**


End file.
